The Dragon's Ploy
by yairm210
Summary: After losing Lu Ten at Ba Sing Se, Iroh realized he had set out on his campaign based on a vision he had in his youth, began researching the Spirit world, and set in motion an elaborate plan to once again bring balance to the world.


Struggling under the barrage of attacks, burnt and bruised, Zuko backed off, step after step, until his back was against the wall.

Stepping forth from amidst the smoke and flames, Azula allowed herself a little smirk. "It's been entertaining playing around with you, Zuzu. Unfortunately, for you, the game ends here."

Zuko looked at her in fear and anguish, appeared to think for a moment, and then a smile played on his lips. He drew himself up straight, better poised than Azula had ever seen him, and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, the ground around her rose up to meet her, flowing rock encasing her arms and legs as she was pulled down to a kneeling position. Twisting her head, she could see two Dai Li agents to either side of her, they always worked in quads for serious takedowns, she knew how they worked. But there was another in the bushes, and one n the tree, were there two quads here? How had she not noticed?

Slowly, and with measured strides, Zuko paced nonchalantly around her. "Oh, sister, sister, what a hopeless fool you are, as shortsighted and idiotic as always. Still persisting in that childish dream that the Fire Nation shall conquer all, dispite a hundred years of practical experience proving you wrong. What a lovely spirit tale. Did it never occur to you there was a reason that the Fire Nation, despite its obvious tactical and technological advantages and the avatar's disappearance, was constantly being held at bay? Did you ever bother reading any of the writings that uncle Iroh was constantly quoting? Naturally you did not, since a teenage girl who has never seen battle is obviously more knowledgable about the world than the Nation's most battle-hardered general.

There is balance to this world, Azula. Even if it is deprived of its Avatar, it will always find a way to keep the world in relative harmony. Uncle experienced this first hand at the Great Siege, and studied extensively thereafter to reach this conclusion without a doubt. During his studies, he integrated himself into the White Lotus, and preached peace in corners of the foreign courts. But as the general who had breached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, he realized that he was without redemption in the eyes of the world, that they would view it all as a ruse to catch them off guard yet again. They would only truly believe in a new power, one who had never raised a hand against them.

It was certainly not easy, getting exiled as the heir to the throne of the Fire nation. I had to constantly downplay my abilities, act as one unworthy of inheriting the throne. But you were always so...helpful, in that regard. Always so eager to please, to rub my face in the mud and show father what a failure I am.

Would you believe that he actually murdered Azulon after he refused to hand the throne to Ozai? Apparently even the elder Fire Lord could not stand up to the Dragon of the West at the height of his power. And father always thought it was Mother, too. Such a tragedy. But the courtiers are not so foolish. They know who truly owns the court, who the real Fire Lord is. And once Father accepts Uncle's request foran Agni Kai, he shall learn the true power of the Dragon's Flames.

With my engagement to Yue, and Uncle's control of the Dai Li, we will bring in a era of peace and prosperity unparalleled in living memory. But then, you never could understand human psychology not based on fear. I made sure of that, in our interactions. And you never quite learnt the meaning of guile, either. Phrases which may or may not be lies are not cunning, and you retain all the subtlety of a rhinoceros-beetle when dealing with those you deem beneath you."

Zuko stopped by Azula's face, and bent down to her. Azula's eyes were wide with shock, her limbs trembling from trying to break free. But yet the stone prison held. Zuko smiled at her. "You truly are a better Bender than I am, if that's any consolation. Even with my lowering your bar of success to merely triumphing over me, and hiding Mother away from you, you still managed to pull through. I'm quite impressed. Had you treated me as anything other than a stepping stone, you probably would have lived, and I may have had qualms about your death. But balance must be served, foolish sister." Without removing his eyes from her face, Zuko pulled a Dao from its sheath. "Balance must be served."


End file.
